legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fichier:LEGO NINJAGO Bring On The Pirates — Official Music Video by The Fold
Description Get a personalized message & signed poster from your favorite band, The Fold @ http://thefold.bigcartel.com Get "Bring on The Pirates" on iTunes: https://itun.es/i6YY4rr The final music video from LEGO Ninjago's Season 6 "Skybound", directed, shot and edited by Aaron Green (aarongreen.net) is finally here! It's called "Bring On The Pirates", and we hope you love it as much as we loved writing and recording it! Escaping through Djinjago, the Ninja are rescued by the two pirates, who seek to stop their captain and avenge their comrades. Hijacking the Misfortune's Keep, they use several sky mines to destroy the clones, before planning their next course of action. Jay, removing the metal with help from Zane, manages to retrieve the Tiger Widow Venom by Clancee's instructions, and explains his formulated plan at hand: having Flintlocke shoot the djinn with the venom from afar, so the Ninja can do the rest. When the former first-mate comments his inability to shoot straight, the Blue Ninja points out his inability was only interpretation on Nadakhan's part: in the end, Nadakhan's powers were limited in that he had to solely rely on his victims to accomplish his wishes; simply, the ability came from its rightful owner. Realizing this, Flintlocke, through willpower, finally undoes Lloyd's wish and regains his aiming skills. Encouraged, the Ninja decide to distract Nadakhan while Flintlocke shoots the Djinn with the venom dart from afar. Paralyzed by the purity of his wish, and unable to twist Jay's words thanks to the venom, Nadakhan grants Jay's wish. Even as time reverses, with events flashing by Jay's eyes, he suddenly arrives back on that day on the rooftop. With him and Nya remembering what had happened, the two graciously take each others' hands through Airjitzu, with a bemused Dareth remarking on what he missed, and the Ninja content with the reconciliation between the two. Eventually, all of Ninjago is broadcasted on screens of the union of the Water and Lightning Ninja as the two kiss. Meanwhile, at Stiix, Clouse--a ghost again--stumbles across the Teapot of Tyrahn, but is unable to retrieve it due to being spotted and chased off by the citizens. As the teapot is meanwhile buried under scrapmetal and trash and shipped out of Stiix to be junked, a broadcast screen nearby shows Jay and Nya kissing in their embrace. LYRICS ----------- There's a band of pirates high above the waves A ragtag clan of tyrants steady at the reigns LIKE A NINJA! You gotta study the scene LIKE A NINJA! Take the whole ship under siege A real ninja always thinks of something, And comes to save the day! Cause if you think like a pirate You might get lost at sea! Bring on the pirates! Nadakhan is out for Ninjago One by one we are divided up But all together stand for.. NIN-JA-GO One and one for all! In the depths the silence always leads the way Beyond the wave of Darkness in Ninjago City LIKE A PIRATE! You gotta muddle your speech LIKE A PIRATE! Keep your motives out of reach Beware a Djinn can make you wish your heart out, Be careful what you say... OR YOU'LL WISH IT ALL AWAY!! Bring on the pirates! Nadakhan is out for Ninjago One by one we are divided up But all together stand for.. NIN-JA-GO One and one for all! NINJAGO'S HERE TO STAY!!! Catégorie:Vidéos Ninjago